HeartShaped Box
by Chelsiidagger
Summary: Pity and a cursed box of Valentines chocolates lead Hermione and Draco into a whirlwind of emotions neither want to admit to. With the war slowly approaching and life getting tougher, what they once hated, now saves them. 7thyear not HBP compat.


Disclaimer: I dont own Cobain's song Heart Shaped Box, nor do I own the Harry Potter universe. I do however own a dog. Just sayin'.

Okay, so away we go into my first full length fanfiction. I posted a little Valentines one (that was hastily written) but I've never thought of doing a big one. Let's see if I can make it to 100,000 words!

Set seventh year, ignoring the whole Half Blood Prince. Just forget it. Dumbledore lives, Snape is at school, everything is well save for some suspicion.

.

...

She Eyes Me Like A Pisces When I Am Weak.  
I've Been Locked Inside Your Heart-Shaped Box For Weeks.  
I've Been Drawn Into Your Magnet Tar Pit Trap,  
I Wish I Could Eat Your Cancer When You Turn Black.

.

"No, Mione listen! I do love you, just...just as a friend. We're no good as a couple, you know that."

Draco heard the words drift in from the Head's common room and snorted. What a poor line, did the Weasel honestly believe she'd buy that?

"Yeah Ron, I...I think I agree."

Well bloody Hell! Someone call Dumbledore for it seemed the brightest witch of her age was truly as thick as a wall.

Draco shook his head, looking over at his half opened door.

He'd told himself he'd left the door opened to alleviate the stuffy feeling in the Head Boy bedroom, but that was a lie. When he'd came in before diner he'd spotter the Head Girl and her ginger boyfriend all pushed together in front of the fire.

He'd sneered, but walked up the stairs anyway. It was Valentines Day, if Granger wanted to snog the Weasel than who was he to stop her. The mudblood was just lucky he was in a good mood. He'd gotten quite the mass this year, as if that should be any surprise.

But, as he walked up the stairs, Weasley uttered five words that made Draco almost trip over his own dragon hide Italian loafers.

"Hermione, We Need To Talk."

He'd heard Granger take in a deep breath and try to play it cool, but failing miserable. He could have cut the tension with a knife.

So, being a nosey bugger, he continued up the stairs but left his door open.

Because the room was stuffy, of course. Anything he heard was purely on accident.

"Its just we don't click anymore Mione, and your so stubborn! Not that that's a bad thing, some blokes like that I hear I'm just not one of them you see." The Weasel told her and Draco rolled his grey eyes. So the Weasel was just figuring out Granger was stubborn? How had that ginger survived so bloody long?

"Stubborn? I am NOT stubborn!" Granger exclaimed, solidifying Draco's belief that she wasn't as bright as they claimed. 'Don't lie to yourself, you're as bad as they come mudblood.' He mentally told her, shaking his head.

"And you're kind of...fridged, Mione. I mean, we've been dating since October and now its February and I haven't gotten past second base!" Ron exclaimed loudly and Draco's brows shot up.

He had to press his hand against his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Granger was a prude! Go figure, eh? Poor Weasel, Draco was positive his blue balls didn't match his red hair!

There was the loud sound of a smack, a brutal smack that made Draco wince as he thought back to Fourth Year.

Weasley should be lucky he only got a smack, Granger punched like a bloody Irishman.

"You ass! Get out of my sight this instant!" The brunette exclaimed, her voice cold. Draco grinned, Weasel was in for it now.

"Mione, I-" Ron started, but was interupted.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." The mudblood seethed, "Get out, Weasley, now." Oh, last names eh? She must be furious.

Ron seemed to have found his frozen off testicles, for he replied with a sharp, "Fine! I'm gone! If you need me I'll be with Lavender!" Oh, ouch Weasel, Draco shook his head. He hoped she kicked him, or at the very least had a sharp comeback.

"Yeah, you and every other wizard with two sickles and a knut!" Draco had to mentally applaud her for that one, witty and held a bit of an innuendo. Go Granger.

He heard the portrait swing, and a rustle, smash, slam noise signifing the witch had infact Weasley out into corridor before slamming the portrait shut.

"Well good ridance!" He heard her tell herself, for once they agreed on something.

And then he heard one thing he didn't expect.

Sniffles.

She was bloody crying, and over Weasley!

The sniffles broke into quiet sobs that made Draco wince and get up and shut his door.

He wasn't good with broads crying, not even mudblood ones. He pushed away the fact that he'd made her cry before, that wasn't important. She was inferior and all those times he didn't hear her cry.

Hell, he couldn't even stomach the ghosts crying. Anytime he even saw the Grey Lady he turned and went the other way.

Sighing, he felt a little humanity well up inside him.

Granger had been broken up with, called a prude, and left for Loose Lavender all on Valentines day.

He wasn't a fan of the materialistic holiday himself, sure he'd give out a chocolate here and there, and he got sweets himself, as well as other things, but he didn't see the mass appeal of it all.

Buy a bird a card and some gamble chocolates and if she'll sleep with you. He was positive that was prostitution. Save instead of galleons, the bird was getting chocolates with various, dubious fillings.

Draco had seen Granger get a pink box of cookies from Ginny, who she'd inturn gotten cupcakes, and some chocolate covered apple slices from Neville, which she'd almost wet herself over. She'd given him some kind of seeds in a card she'd written a cutesy message in. Some muggle plant that smelled like chocolate when it grew. Disgusting

She'd gotten a lollipop from some bloke, and Scarhead had given her a pink chocolate frog to which she gave him some sort of muggle candy bar.

Apperantly the muggle sweet was contriband, but Dumbledore had ignored it. Of course.

But, he'd noticed the Weasel had gotten his lovebird nothing, nadda, not even a card.

Infact, the bloke had seemed sort of surprised when he saw the pink decorated Great Hall, as if he didn't even know it was Valentines Day.

The chit had been crushed of course, which Draco had chuckled over. Had she honestly expected him to remember? Draco was amazed the bloke remembered which way was up every morning!

But, despite his cruel mentality, Draco sighed and shook his head, not believing what he was doing.

On his dresser with the rest of his sweets was a box of chocolates he didn't particularly like. Some dark chocolate and mint mix.

He'd eaten one as he'd listened in and barely had the stomach to swallow it.

But, the box was quite alright. A heavy hinged number he assumed was to be kept like something special. It was shiny and heavily laquered, a dark, deep cherry wood.

Rolling his eyes he pulled the note that Pansy had stuck to the top, something about 'Don't eat these without me' and 'We'll make a date of it in the Astronomy Tower' and all that balsch.

He tossed the note and padded through his room and through the adjoining bathroom to Granger's room.

She left the door unlocked, probably in some 'I'm not scared of the big bad Slytherin!' Show and Draco rolled his eyes.

She was still downstairs crying over Weasley, so he merely opened the door, tossed the box on her bed, and left. Thinking, maybe it was for the best Weasley and Granger broke up. Their children would have been awful.

Little freckled, red haired, know-it-alls with big buck teeth and hand me down robes. He was sure there would have been a million of the bastards, they'd have a bloody army of brats.

He snorted as he pictured one of the kids in his mind, poor things would have been picked on at birth.

.

...

After a long while, Hermione forced herself up from the floor and wiped her eyes. She couldn't sit there on the floor and sob any longer. She was becoming one of those girls who became depressed after a break up and acted foolish, crying and looking an absolute mess.

Oh no, not her. Not Hermione Granger. She was an intelligent, capable, beautiful witch and she didn't need the a stupid boy to make her feel worthy.

But still, it was her first break up and it stung quite a bit.

She shook her head and pushed her hair back from her brow. No, she would no longer wallow in misery. She'd go up to her room, write her mother a letter and tell her of the break up, take a long, hot bath in the glorious Head's bathroom, and then goto bed.

Happy that she had it all planned, Hermione strode up to her room, head high.

She opened her door and stared at her bed with a frown on her face, a heart-shaped box? How...odd.

There was no card and it hadn't been there before she went down to the commons to meet Ron.

Which meant only one person could have given it to her.

Malfoy.

It was a largely spread rumor that the blonde couldn't handle tears and if a girl let a few out he turned from ice prince to a nervous wreck, malleable as putty.

Hermione hadn't believed it, convinced that if anyone ever cried in Malfoy's presence, even a girl, he'd laugh and

Walk off, shaking his head at how stupid the female sex was.

But as Hermione took the box in her hands and opened the lid, she guessed the rumor was true.

Which meant he'd heard her crying. Which also meant he'd heard Ron call her fridged. She'd never been so embarassed im her entire life. Not even that time at summer camp when she was a little girl and she'd gotten her too big two front teeth stuck in the opening of her canteen.

Things had to be horrible if Draco bloody Malfoy felt bad for you.

Setting down she popped one of the chocolates in her mouth and chewed, hoping it wasn't posioned. Well, at least if it was poison it meant that Draco was just being a prat and didn't pity her.

Posion was better than pity, especially Malfoy's pity.

But alas, it wasn't posion, just really, really gross.

It tasted like someone had mixed a York's mint, with a vitiman, and crackled and fizzed like pop rocks.

"Oh, oh that's disqusting." Hermione gagged, swallowing painfully and shutting the box. She could see why he'd given them to her. They didn't even need posion, they were bad alone.

She put the box on her night stand and stood to go wash her mouth out, preferably with bleach. But, before she left she grabbed one of the remaining pink lollipops she'd been handing out durning the day and a sliver of tape from her desk.

The candy may have been the worst thing she'd ever ingested, but it was still a polite gesture. And even though she was sure it was probably done in a mean spirited way, she still had to give him a candy back.

Quietly she moved to his door and stuck the lollipop dead center, taping it there. She disguied the noise by locking his door, intent on taking a bath anyway.

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes, she didn't have to lock the door, he didn't plan on bursting in.

Seeing Granger naked was not on his agenda...although, he had to wonder...shaking his head he turned the light by his bed off, he had a bitstomach ache. Obviously the words 'Granger' and 'naked' should never be placed together as they seemed to make him nauseous.

Hermione ran the water and she her clothes, sighing as she slipped below the bubbly heat. She felt her muscles relax and she pressed her eyes closed.

All thoughts drifted from her mind as she let her breathing slow.

But a dull ache in the pit of her stomach started and she winced, it must have been those nasty candies. Damn Malfoy.

.

...

A/N Tell me what you think!

Love, Chelsii.


End file.
